Scars
by she defies gravity
Summary: The war left scars. The war left scars. Scars that were physical and the scars that were imbedded deep into the mind. Everyone who had been in the fight had one or the other. Lavender Brown had both. New one-shot, with a bit of Lavender love.


**Something new, this is a Lavender one-shot, because I love her. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The war left scars.

Scars that were physical and the scars that were imbedded deep into the mind. Everyone who had been in the fight had one or the other. Lavender Brown had both.

She had been a very pretty girl, blonde curly hair and a bright, beaming smile. She had loved looking in the mirror and knowing that people would like what they saw. After being attacked by Greyback her pretty, pretty face was marred; a long jagged scar ran down her cheek, no longer smooth, peachy skin. Now it was puckered and pink. No magic had been able to heal it.

When people saw her on the street, they stared. It wasn't because they thought she had a pretty, pretty face. They wondered what had happened to her. What terrible accident must she have gone through?

She still couldn't talk about it, what had happened. She repressed the feeling of hot breath and teeth tearing into her body. She couldn't handle it.

She told the muggles different stories; the snobbish woman in a high end clothes store was told about an attack from a jealous ex-boyfriend, an insensitive blind date who wondered where all his luck had gone was treated to a lovely story about a car accident that had set her alight, before being left alone in the candlelight.

It was a little girl who got the closest to the truth; a princess battled an evil dragon, and though she was hurt, the good guys won in the end and they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

Because they had.

Harry and Ginny had reunited. Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together. Neville had been seeing an awful lot of Hannah Abbott lately, and even Seamus had made another friend in the Slytherin girl they had helped in seventh year. Parvati had found someone too, a healer from Mungo's who was quite a bit older, but nice enough.

Lavender was one of the only ones left who hadn't found their soul mate, their happy ever after. But it didn't matter, she was happy in her job as stylist for Witch Weekly magazine and she was good at it.

She had been requested for a job, with the Weasley's of all people. Ron and Hermione were getting married and as war heroes the magazine had wanted a big spread. That included family photos, so the whole clan would be in for Lavender to work her stylistic magic.

* * *

'Ron!' Lavender said impatiently, 'I told you to stand still while I fix this!'

The red head in front of her grumbled, as George and Ginny stood behind her, stifling their laughter.

'Yeah Ronniekins, do as Lav-Lav tell you!'

Lavender whirled around, 'Shut it George, you're next,' turning to their little sister, she added, 'and you can stop your snickering too Ginevra, I'm going to have a lot of fun with you!'

Under her breath she mumbled, 'Bloody Weasley's making my life hard. All I want to do is get them dressed nicely, make some attractive photos and all they want to do is laugh at each other. Bloody impossible!'

She didn't notice as another person entered the room.

'Oi little brother!' a loud voice boomed, 'what's this I hear about having to wear formal robes?'

Lavender ignored it, and the frantic answers from Ron assuring the newcomer that no, the formal robes were _not_ his idea, and perhaps it should be taken up with the stylist, Lavender.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned, a sharp retort ready on her tongue. She faltered. In front of her stood the manliest man she had ever laid eyes on. Now, his scars were _hot_.

'Hullo,' and his voice was hoarse, and sexy, and attractive, 'I hear you're the one responsible for this ridiculous dress code.'

Lavender was insulted, 'Excuse me?' she asked, eyebrows raised, 'you are wearing a _brand new Greengrass_ design! Do you realise how lucky you are?'

'You're a little feisty,' he said, a grin on his face, 'I'm Charlie, who are you?'

'Lavender, Lavender Brown.'

* * *

**I'm not too sure about the ending. A little abrupt maybe? Let me know what you think with a review!**

**Hannah :)  
**


End file.
